Geist
by Meredith Sock
Summary: Jack of Blades est le maître de tout Albion. Misère et désolation régissent ce monde. Il n'y a a plus aucun espoir... Plus d'espoir ? Vraiment ? EN PAUSE


**

* * *

**

**Geist**

* * *

Une silhouette plus silencieuse qu'un spectre glissait vers une maison, celle du plus riche habitant de Bowerstone, frôlant murs et trottoirs sans un tremblement. Ce corps vaporeux jetait de temps à autre un regard prudent alentours, puis continuait sa route toujours aussi discrètement. Aucun son, si ce n'était de faibles ronflements en provenance des chaumières, ne résonnait dans la cité. Les chants et rires de la taverne s'étaient éteints des années auparavant, les pleurs des enfants et les berceuses de leurs mères avaient eux aussi quitté la ville, la seule preuve de vie résidant encore là n'étant qu'un amas de bourgeois et de nobles, tous aussi obnubilés par les richesses et le pouvoir les uns que les autres.

L'intrus nocturne poussa enfin la porte visée et marcha prudemment sur le plancher aux craquements traîtres, le cœur battant rapidement, mais les membres contrôlés par son habitude des larcins. Un pas après l'autre, il s'avança vers une commode, et n'y trouvant rien passa à la suivante. Là, une cinquantaine de pièces toutes brillantes, mais pas assez. Dans la troisième, une bague en jais taillée avec finesse, et dans le coffre tout au fond une magnifique dague au manche incrusté d'obsidienne. Le cambrioleur s'apprêta à monter, de plus en plus sûr de lui-même, mais un bruit sourd résonna à l'étage, se multiplia et se dirigea vers l'escalier trop rapidement pour que le voleur ne pût se cacher. Aussitôt, la victime hurla, appelant les gardes, et se jeta avec véhémence sur le malfaiteur. Celui-ci ne put que courir, fuir par la porte, dans la rue, au travers de Bowerstone, sans oser ne serait-ce qu'un regard dans son dos.

Il passa les portes sans encombre, mais bien vite des créatures grinçantes et cliquetantes lui bloquèrent sa retraite. Il dut donc couper par le bois, sans reconnaître son chemin, heurtant ronces et racines, mais préférant de loin souffrir quelques égratignures que de perdre la tête pour une stupide visite nocturne. Il atteignit soudainement une route terreuse, pentue, qui menait directement à un sinistre bâtiment. Entendant à nouveau les bêtes métalliques, il n'hésita pas et se rua vers l'étrange habitation, y entrant, comme à son habitude, presque sans un bruit.

À peine dedans, la vue lui coupa le souffle ; une carte d'Albion tout en reliefs lui faisait face, ronde, grande, posée sur de lourdes dalles en roche claire. À sa droite, un socle ciselé de symboles inconnus illuminait ses alentours d'une faible lueur bleutée, telles les anciennes portes de cullis autrefois éparpillées dans le pays. Le garçon s'avança, toucha la mappemonde si finement reproduite et s'y pencha. Il vit ses cheveux d'argent se refléter dans l'eau immobile, sa peau plus que blanche miroiter tels les flots, ses yeux sanguinolents le fixer avec une froide curiosité.

Mais un choc boisé le sortit de sa rêverie, l'obligeant même à se dissimuler derrière l'un des épais piliers qui soutenaient la construction. Un coup d'œil discret lui apprit que le son provenait d'un passage secret qui s'ouvrait derrière d'immenses bibliothèques, tandis que sa cause n'était autre qu'un homme tout vêtu de rouge et portant un masque richement décoré. Il reconnut cet homme sans difficulté ; il s'agissait de Jack of Blades, le dictateur de tout l'Albion, le dirigeant suprême du pays, celui qui les avait tous plongés dans la misère et le désespoir. Une peur terrible saisit le visiteur inopportun alors qu'il réalisait quel danger il courait. Il s'immobilisa plus que jamais, pria tous les dieux connus et inconnus de lui accorder la vie et attendit que les pas du tyran se fussent éloignés, l'entendant tout de même souffler que « cette arme lui demandait bien trop d'énergie pour la conserver près de lui... »

Il resta ainsi durant un temps qui lui parut infini, mais bougea tout de même en n'entendant plus le despote. Sa raison lui hurlait de fuir cet endroit, mais sa curiosité couvrait la voix de sa conscience. Il approcha donc du passage secret et l'entrouvrit juste assez pour s'y faufiler, veillant bien à le refermer silencieusement derrière lui. Il arriva alors sur un pont surplombant un abîme sans fond qui reliait deux parois rocailleuses, chacune percée d'une porte. Sans hésitation, il pénétra dans la pièce qui lui faisait face. Là, il resta à nouveau bouche bée, mais cette fois par la faute d'un objet beaucoup plus petit que la carte, beaucoup moins décoré. Mais beaucoup plus impressionnant. Car une puissance aux allures divines emplissait la salle circulaire, une force sans égale sur terre, un pouvoir qui semblait appeler le jeune voleur.

Une sensation inconnue lui enserra le cœur, tandis qu'il glissait doucement vers le centre de la pièce, vers l'épée qui y trônait fièrement, vers cette lame qui l'appelait d'un ton suave et charmeur. Cette arme aux courbes gracieuses, au fil tranchant, semblant ternir tout autour d'elle tant elle gobait la lumière.

Les pieds du garçon s'avançaient sans qu'il s'en rendît compte, et il se retrouva à tendre lentement la main, à frôler le manche de l'épée, à frissonner de plaisir et de peur devant la puissance qu'elle lui offrait. Ses doigts enlacèrent enfin l'épaisse poignée, s'emplissant d'une chaleur bouillonnante, le nourrissant, le rendant envieux de conquêtes et de pouvoir. Il fut si obnubilé par cette force qu'il n'entendit même pas le vacarme, la tornade de magie qui fissurait les murs, submergeait les rocs, se brisait en vagues contre le plafond. Il ne vit pas tout de suite l'homme vêtu de rouge qui le fixait, foudroyé, paniqué, depuis la porte, ne sachant comment réagir.

Mais le garçon revint soudain à la réalité, effrayé par ce terrible pouvoir, et lâcha l'arme dans un sursaut. Le raz-de-marée magique se calma aussitôt, les lieux redevinrent plus silencieux qu'un tombeau, seulement troublés par la respiration haletante du jeune voleur. Celui-ci vit enfin Jack, le fixa avec terreur, puis profita de la stupeur causée pour fuir à toutes jambes, sans demander son reste, sans même se retourner. Il traversa la porte de ce qui autrefois était la Guilde et noya son corps dans la nuit.

* * *

La suite est prévue pour bientôt... normalement...


End file.
